When Love Comes Knocking
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Rarity finds her perfect match. But the Path to true love is never a straight one. She'll fight for her love in even the worst of circumstances, and find that love shines brightly in even the darkest of times. Rated M for sexual assault.
1. The Dream

**Author's Note: The song enclosed is an original written by me and may not be used without my consent.**

**For Ben, my real life Shining Armor.**

Rarity woke up that morning sighing. She had had that dream again. She'd met the most perfect stallion, and he'd asked for her hoof in marriage. She woke up, saddened at the reality before her. Why had that particular dream been plaguing her mind lately? It wasn't as if she'd met any pony special lately. Life for her had taken on an unexciting sameness that bored her to death. She worked and hung out with her friends. There was nothing else in between. As much as she loved Ponyville, living in such a small village meant that exotic and exciting events were hard to come by. Not like big cities like Manehattan or Canterlot, where there was always something setting the town abuzz with news. She took off her sleeping mask and put on her robe and drug herself out of bed. She shuffled to the bathroom in her slippers to get ready for the day. She ran herself a warm bath and sighed in relief as the warm water enveloped her. Then, she began the tedious process of bathing. As she did, she began to sing quietly to herself.

"_I dream of love, and that's hard to find_

_As anybody knows_

_But maybe there's still hope for me_

_If my dreams show how it goes_

_He will hold me tight_

_Long into the night_

_He will give me flowers just because he can_

_He will be the one that I dream of_

_The perfect kind of stallion_

_We'll share a love so tender_

_Under shining stars so bright_

_And I know that I'll find him_

_It might even be tonight!_

_He'll treat me like a mare should be_

_Sweet, chivalrous and kind_

_He'll be the center of my world_

_I'll finally call him mine_

out of the shadows our love will come

_That's how I'll know it best_

_We'll have our happy ending_

_And we'll outshine all the rest_

_Someday my dreams will come true_

_And love will come walking through my door_

_Nothing but the best will do_

_He'll be everything and more_

_But for now my dreams must wake up_

_As I put on all my make up_

_In hopes of catching someone's glance_

_I've never asked for much in love,_

_But there's someone I've been dreaming of_

_And all I need is just one chance..._"

She headed downstairs to begin her work on her next line of clothing.

At noon, the bell to her shop rang. She looked up and was surprised. It was a stallion.

His coat was a brilliant white, set off by a coal black mane and bright and lively blue eyes. His cutie mark was the crest of the royal family, with a piece of rolled up parchment and quill below the coat of arms.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am." His voice was deep and smooth. "My name is Poet Laureate, and I've traveled here from Canterlot to see your fashions."

The breath left her lungs and her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She barely kept her composure.

"It's lovely to meet you, sir. How may I be of assistance to you today?"

Her voice was sweet like honey and her mane styled perfectly. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He wasn't sure if he believed in love at first sight, but if he did, she would be the sight that made him believe. He knew he had to have her. He nearly stumbled over his words.

"I need a suit. I'm a large part of my good friend's wedding."

"Oh yes, of course." She led him to her design room. "What color suit are you looking for?"

"A black one if you please, miss...?"

"Rarity. My name is Rarity."

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you, Miss Rarity. And, if I may be so bold to ask you, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

"I'd love to." She said a bit quickly. He was secretly thrilled.

"Excellent. Shall we meet at the Ponyville Café this Friday?"

"That sounds lovely, Laureate. As for your suit, how about this one?"

It was a black suit with gold cufflinks and white sleeves. It would match perfectly with his rose boutonniere. He smiled.

"It will do perfectly." She rung up his purchase and watched him walk out the door. She waited a good five minutes before squealing in delight. She closed up shop an hour early (Having made more than a day's worth of money in that one sale) and rushed to tell her friends, giddy and dazed with excitement. She felt as though she was walking on air.

She decided to tell Fluttershy first. Her supportive nature would only further boost her morale. Fluttershy was out feeding the birds when Rarity arrived, grinning broadly.

"Good afternoon, Fluttershy."

"Oh! Hello Rarity! You look happy today. What's the occasion?"

"A stallion from Canterlot asked me to dinner! It's everything I ever hoped for!"

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" They hugged, then Rarity went off to tell Pinkie Pie, who gave her two cupcakes to celebrate the occasion. Rainbow Dash was helping Applejack repair a leak in the barn roof when she arrived.

"Howdy there, Rarity."

"Good afternoon to you both." She greeted. Rainbow grumbled out a hello, holding nails in her teeth as she hammered a board into the roof.

"Just two more boards to go!" Called Applejack, encouragingly. She turned to her friend.

"What can I do you for today?" She asked, politely.

"Oh nothing. I just have marvelous news and I'm telling everypony!"

"Really? What is it?"

Rainbow cocked her head to one side to show that she was listening.

"I'm going on a date with the most handsome stallion this Friday!" She squealed.

"That's wonderful news, sugar cube. Isn't that right, Rainbow Dash?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I just wanted to stop by and let you know the good news, but now that I'm here, is there anything I can do to help with your repairs?"

Applejack smiled. "We got things under control here. Go on and get ready for your date." Rarity hugged her friend, waved goodbye to Rainbow, then went to see Twilight. Unfortunately for her, there was a note on the door explaining that she had gone to the castle of the two sisters for the day and wouldn't be back until later that evening. She decided that telling four out of five of her friends was good enough for one day. She could always tell Twilight tomorrow.

By nightfall, she returned to her shop, still flying high at the thought of her date. When she went to bed that evening, she was certain she would have the dream again. Only this time, she was excited for it.


	2. The Date

The week crept by as slowly as a snail. When Friday arrived, Rarity spent all day getting ready. She spent three hours choosing her outfit, and finally settled on a bright red dress with just the slightest hint of shimmer. She styled her mane so that it came down in waves, then tied it at the bottom. She set a rose behind one ear, with diamond earrings dangling from them both. She wore brown eyeshadow instead of her usual blue to highlight her eyes and the violet color of her mane.

She arrived five minutes early, and spied Laureate at the best table in the cafe. He was dressed in the tuxedo she had sold him. She fought to hide a smile.

When he saw her, his heart skipped a beat. He got up and pulled out her chair.

"You look lovely, Miss Rarity."

"You look rather dashing yourself, Mr. Laureate."

They shared a smile and began talking.

"So, what do you do for a living?" She asked, drinking a glass of apple cider.

"I work in the castle as a scribe for the princesses."

"That must be fascinating work."

"It's not as much work as it is a labor of love. I'm related to the princesses through distant relatives."

"Really?"

"Indeed. If all the princesses, Prince Shining Armor, and Prince Blueblood pass away, I'm next in line from the throne."

"That's quite impressive."

"I suppose it is."

"So, besides being one of the top designers in all of Equestria, how do you spend your time?"

She blushed. "I spend time with my friends or little sister more often than not. I also enjoy a good book and sampling restaurants if I have the time. Shopping is always a favorite, and I groom my cat, Opalescence."

"Sounds like you're quite the socialite." He remarked, smiling. She nearly swooned at the sight of it.

"Oh, you're too kind."

"I only speak the truth."

"So, what's it like to live in canterlot?"

"Well, I live in the castle, but I venture out into the city often. It's a very fast-paced lifestyle. Much of the time I wonder what it would be like to live in a small, quiet town like this."

She smiled, and it took his breath away.

Their entrées were put in front of them and they ate, still making small talk. Rarity was certain that she was falling more head over hooves in love by the second. The night was going by rapidly, and soon it was time for dessert.

They shared chocolate cake à la mode. She talked about her latest collection of designs, and he of his poetry. He was working on a collection of works to publish, and it was nearing completion. It made her wonder if this seemingly perfect stallion was real, or if she was dreaming again. If she was, she didn't want to wake up. Ever.

Laureate was impressed. A mare of such talent and prestige was still so humble and classy. She was perfect for him, and he knew it right from the start. He would woo this Mare and make her his. Whatever it took, he would do.

All too soon, night fell over ponyville. Laureate refused to let her walk home alone.

"Thank you so much for dinner." She said, smiling.

"The pleasure is all mine. After all, it's not every day you have dinner with the lady who won Fashion Week in Manehattan."

She blushed. "It really isn't that big of a deal."

"I beg to differ. Not many ponies can hold that title and still remain so grounded."

Her cheeks only got redder. "You flatter me."

He shrugged. She nearly fainted, but kept herself together.

"So, when are you going back to canterlot?"

"I leave next week."

"Oh." It was a disappointed sound. It made the corners of his mouth tip up into a slight smile. So she did like him.

"Miss Rarity-"

"It's just Rarity, thank you."

"As you wish."

She could see her shop in the distance. For once she wished it would go away. She wanted this walk to last forever.

"Rarity, may I just say what a pleasure it's been spending this evening with you."

"The pleasure is mine." They shared a smile.

Finally, they got to her door.

"I suppose it's time to part ways for the evening." He said, sadly.

"Yes. I guess so." She bowed her head.

"Rarity?"

She turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Before I go..." He leaned in and kissed her.

It was like a thousand fireworks going off inside her at once. A warm feeling settled itself into her stomach. When his lips left hers, she leaned forward, as if to say No, come back...

"Goodnight, Rarity." He said, smiling.

"Goodnight, Laureate." She opened the door and went inside to watch him walk away.

He was perfect. She could see herself spending the rest of her life with that man.

When she went to bed that evening, she was thrilled to know that this was no dream.


	3. The Letters

When she went to bed that evening, she was thrilled to know that this was no dream.

The next day, she invited her friends over to lunch to tell them all about her date. She could hardly contain her excitement.

"I'm so happy that you all could make it!" She squealed.

"Of course we'd come, sugarcube." Applejack said, smiling.

"So tell us, what happened?" Asked Fluttershy.

"He was perfect." She said, grinning. "He's a scribe for the princesses and is working on a collection of his own poetry. He walked me home after dinner and kissed me! It was everything I could have imagined and more!"

"That's wonderful, Rarity!" Twilight commented.

"I'm SO happy for you!" Squeaked Pinkie, hugging her.

"I'm glad you found someone awesome." Said Rainbow. They all hugged, then sat down for lunch.

Rarity was on cloud nine. She had amazing friends, a good family, and now a great love.

It wasn't until late that evening that her high left her. A thought popped into her head and it sobered her right up.

What would she do when he was gone?

She didn't know, but made a point not to stress over it too much. She would cross that bridge when she came to it.

They went out every night that next week, spending every moment together that they could salvage, and when the time came to say goodbye, he asked her a very important question.

"Rarity, I want you to know that I will never forget what happened to me here. You are the most amazing mare I have ever met, and I wanted to ask if you wanted to go steady with me?"

"I'd love to!" She said quickly. They shared in one last loving and lustful kiss before he left.

The next morning, she didn't come out of her shop. She stayed in her bathrobe and pajamas and spent her time laying in bed, eating vanilla oat swirl ice cream. She only went out to Check her mail. When she did, she was surprised to see a letter with Laureate's return address. She ripped it open and scanned the page. It was a poem, handwritten for her. It read:

_All the night I waste in sighs_

_Dreaming of your bright blue eyes_

_With hair of violet and a personality with zeal_

_Sometimes I wonder if you're real_

_Your perfect smile and sweet caress_

_Remind me often that I'm so blessed_

_To know that you will always be mine_

_In my darkest world, you always shine_

_No matter the distance I want you to know_

_You're the love of my life and I can't let you go._

She smiled. It reassured her that everything was going to be alright. She only stayed in that first day. She knew he wouldn't want her to isolate herself in that way. The next day she wrote to him of all the happenings in her life.

They wrote letters back and forth for eight months. She kept them in a binder she hid under her bed with her diary. Whenever she felt lonely, she would read the letters and poems he wrote her and it made her feel a little bit better.

The unspoken question between them remained: when would they meet again? The answer came in the form of Sapphire Shores' new summer concert, which Rarity made the costumes for. She would be in Canterlot for three days. When she wrote to him of her visit, he was thrilled. Immediately, he began planning their date while Rarity began packing for her trip.


	4. The Proof

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual assault in graphic detail and may contain triggering material not suitable for some viewers.**

Rarity left a couple of days early and took a train to Manehattan for the last few supplies she would need for the costumes, not to mention visit with her costume designer friend. It was a late Friday evening. After a long day of shopping, she was on her way back to the manefare hotel for the evening.

She passed a loud bar and rolled her eyes. How uncouth. She could smell the dumpster in the nearby alleyway. The stench was repulsive and made her want to vomit.

A pair of hooves reached out from the shadows and covered her mouth. She tried to scream, but it was to no avail. No one was walking these streets this late at night. A stallion with the smell of alcohol on his breath wrestled her to the ground.

Then, the assault began. He was pounding into her and whispering in her ear. His speech was garbled and slurred from the alcohol, so she couldn't understand him. For that, she was grateful. She felt his breath on the nape of her neck, and it made every hair on her body stand to attention and sent chills down her spine.

She distanced herself from what was happening to her, and only moved when she was sure he was gone. She held herself together by a thread. When she got to the hotel, she broke down and cried. Why her? Had she stepped over some invisible line? Had she been such a terrible pony that this was her punishment? What had she done to deserve such cruelty?

She was crying as she put the last touches on Sapphire Shores' wardrobe. She had been hoping that the busy work would take her mind off of it, but she was woefully mistaken. She ordered alcohol from room service that night and drank herself into sweet oblivion where the questions swirling around in her mind finally ceased, and she was blessed with mental quiet.

The next morning, she didn't want to move. It felt like the events of last night were perhaps only a nightmare, but the soreness of her body said otherwise. Nonetheless, she knew she had to move on. She would accomplish nothing by wallowing in her grief, so she gathered up her strength, courage, and pride, and headed for the train station.

Seeing Laureate was only three days away.

She felt so dirty. Her virginity was gone. Who would want her? Would he?

The thought made her stop cold.

Stop thinking like that.

She put a mask in place as she delivered Sapphire's costumes to her. The pop star loved her wardrobe, so that gave Rarity something to feel good about. She then waked to the castle, every minute passing by slower than the last the closer she got.

She learned to live second by second until- at last! He was in front of her. When they were finally left be in the sanctuary of his room, she collapsed into sobs in the comfort of his arms. He was completely bewildered, and took her to his room.

"Darling, what has you in such a state?!"

He was alarmed. She was sobbing and heaving, choking on the air.

He waited patiently for her to calm down.

"I-I was taken advantage of! I was... sexually assaulted." She sobbed. "Oh what you must think of me!" She had never felt so ugly in her entire life.

His shock was palpable. A rage that was unlike any he had ever felt made his ears pound and his vision was tinged with red. How dare somepony force himself upon his treasure?! He counted to ten to calm himself down. It was Rarity he was worried about.

"I think you're a beautiful, strong mare and that something terrible happened to you. You didn't deserve it. It doesn't make me look at you any differently."

She looked up at him. Even with mascara bleeding down her cheeks, she was still beautiful. She was afraid to believe him.

"Really?"

"What must I do to make you believe me?"

She wasn't sure what to say, so she said nothing, and tried to enjoy the sensation of having his hoof in her own. He held her tightly and gave her a squeeze that was reassuring and loving. The pain ebbed away, if only for a moment.

Suddenly, inspiration struck. He set her on the couch, and she was sure he was going to leave her. Instead, he bowed his head.

"Rarity, will you marry me?"

Her jaw hit the floor. She was dumbstruck. Was he serious? Was this even real? She wanted to say something- anything- but she couldn't make her lips move. A few surprised noises were all she could manage. After a second, she regained her wits.

"What did you just say?"

"I asked you if you'll marry me."

"Are you sure you want me?"

He frowned. "Of course I am. Why would I not want you?"

"I'm damaged goods... I'm not pure anymore..."

"No you're not! And even if you were, I don't care. You're the only mare I could see myself spending the rest of my life with. I want you and only you today, tomorrow, and forever!" He vowed. "What do you say?"

With tears flowing down her cheeks, she whispered, "Yes."


	5. The Wedding

He slept with his hooves around her that evening, keeping her nightmares at bay with his touch. When they woke up the next morning, they ate breakfast together in the courtyard. The princesses passed them by, and they bowed to them.

"Good morning, your highnesses." Said Rarity, looking down at the grass.

"Good morning, Laureate, Rarity. It's a pleasure seeing you both."

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, please allow me the honor of introducing you to my fiancée." Said Laureate, wrapping a hoof around her protectively.

The two sisters shared a smile. "Congratulations." They said in unison.

"Thank you." Said Rarity, blushing. They nodded, then continued on their way.

"So, what are we doing today?" She asked, eating a piece of haybacon and taking a sip of orange juice.

"Well, I've set aside the entire morning to take you shopping for a ring."

She nearly spat out her orange juice. "I wouldn't want to intrude on your royal duties."

"It's no intrusion at all. I've already cleared everything with the princesses."

"Well... Alright then."

An hour later, they were inside the finest jewelry store in all Equestria. To say that Rarity was dazzled was an understatement. Everything in the store sparkled and glittered, making tiny rainbows across every wall.

"Oh my... This is absolutely exquisite... But are you sure you're willing to spend so much on this ring? I'd be alright with something less ostentatious."

"It's my pleasure to do this. I want Everypony to know that you are mine."

She blushed. "Okay."

He looked at the most expensive ring there.

"What do you think, my darling?"

"It's amazing!" She gushed. He smiled.

"I'll take it!"

He paid in five thousand bits.

It was a beautiful ring. Coated in diamonds all around, the center stone was shaped into a rose, with two leaves flanking the sides. He put it around her horn, and it was the most electrifying sensation she'd ever felt.

When he went to work, she went to make sure Sapphire Shores was satisfied with her costumes. After taking in a few of them, she returned to the castle and spent time sketching a few designs to make real when she went home.

The thought made her stop. Once they married, where would they live?

She had to talk to him about this.

It seemed like days before he returned. He immediately noticed a change in her demeanor.

"Rarity, my dear, what's on your mind?"

"Laureate, when we marry, where will we live?"

He sat down with her. "I've already spoken with the Princesses about that. I'll be moving to Ponyville with you."

"But your job!" She stammered.

"The train goes to Canterlot every day. It won't be too hard."

"Are you sure?"

"Your friends and your life is in Ponyville. I wouldn't dare take you from something so important."

She smiled, and he felt the air vacate his lungs.

"Thank you so much." She whispered.

"Always."

They shared a kiss.

After two days, Rarity returned to Ponyville, unsure of how to tell her friends of her engagement. More precisely, what had happened to initiate the proposal. Her friends were there to greet her at the train station.

She was surrounded by those who loved her.

"How was Canterlot?" Asked Twilight with a smile.

"I have some news for you all!" She said, perkily.

"What is it?" Asked Fluttershy, smiling.

Using her Magic, Rarity opened her suitcase and got out the ring.

"I'm getting married!" She squealed.

Their mouths hung open in shock. Naturally, Pinkie was the first to recover, squealing and jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She sqeaked, hugging her friend. "This is the best news EVER!"

They all gathered in a group hug. Later that same evening, they had an engagement party for her.

Naturally, she had already planned her wedding down to the last detail. They were to marry in the castle before Princess Celestia. Sweetie Belle was going to be her flower girl. Applejack had insisted on catering the affair, and Pinkie Pie was throwing the reception herself. Twilight was making sure everything went off without a hitch, and both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were on decoration duty.

Rarity spent two weeks designing her wedding dress. It was intricately hand crafted, down to every sequin, bead, and piece of lace used to make it. She had already had her trial hair and make up run, and knew exactly what jewelry she wanted to wear with the dress.

Finally, the big day arrived. Her friends were there to help her get ready. When her mother saw her, she cried. She hugged her parents, then waited outside the door until the wedding march played to walk down the aisle with her father.

Laureate was there, looking at her as if she was the answer to his prayers. She stood before him, a vision in white. Celestia smiled, then began the ceremony.

"Welcome everyone," Said Celestia as the ceremony began. "We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, The Joining of two hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in marriage. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The audience was silent.

"Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding. A good marriage must be created. It is never being too old to hold hooves. It's remembering to say 'I love you' every day and it is not just marrying the right person its being the right partner."

Celestia paused. "Now, it is time for the vows. Laureate, please repeat after me: I, Laureate, take you Rarity to be my wife, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

"I, Laureate, take you Rarity to be my wife, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

Celestia turned to the bride. "Rarity, please repeat after me: I, Rarity, take you Laureate to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

"I, Rarity, take you Laureate to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

Celestia let that sink in before speaking again.

"Laureate, do you take Rarity to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

"I do."

"Rarity do you take Laureate to be your Husband?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

"I do."

Rarity and Laureate grinned at each other. Celestia continued.

"Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage. Laureate, please repeat after me: Rarity, This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed."

"Rarity, This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed." He said, slipping the ring onto her horn. Celestia turned her attention to the bride.

"Rarity, please repeat after me: Laureate, This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed."

"Laureate, This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed." She said, putting the ring on his horn. Celestia smiled.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you mare and colt. Laureate, you may kiss your bride."

He dipped Rarity low and kissed her deeply while the crowd cheered.

The reception was a smash hit. Everyone danced until they couldn't anymore. Best of all, Rarity knew she had finally found her soulmate. When the time to leave in the carriage came, she tossed the bouquet, only for it to be caught by Fluttershy, who blushed. Sharing one last kiss for the crowd, they rode off into the sunset together, finally United in marriage.


End file.
